Target: Emiya Shirou
by shikyoseinen
Summary: A re-upload fanfic of shikyoseinen's "Target: Emiya Shirou". A single interpretation in the multiverse where Shirou is a wanted vigilante across the world of Infinite Stratos.


**Disclaimer:**

**Characters in Fate Stay Night and Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.**

**Notes**

**This fic takes place in the Infinite Stratos timeline with slight changes.**

Target: Emiya Shirou

Below is the list of things that Orimura Chifuyu hates the most.

Number 1

Her unrequited love for Emiya Kiritsugu during her teenage years.

Why? Because the relationship seems to be very awkward knowing that the man she fell in love with used to have a wife (now deceased) and a daughter staying with his in-laws back in Germany.

Also, the man she fell in love with also adopted a young boy she met during the Fuyuki fire incident when she first met her first love, making it more awkward that she has somehow forge a bond between herself and the young boy. She doubt even she can take it if he start calling him his mother if she and Kiritsugu ever got married (In her own fantasy of course).

Additionally, people will talk behind her back if they ever found out that a young woman of her status in society is in love with a man such as Emiya Kiritsugu, a man with apparently no husband material at face value, lost in the world with only the clothes on his back, and no decent job and barely enough to support himself and his step-son.

Why is she in love with him? She can't help but feel grateful when he saved her from the fire incident. Emiya Shirou is not the only one affected by his heroic deed.

If only everyone else share the sentiment Emiya Shirou, Kiritsugu's step-son's impression of the man.

P.S A fact that she wears his dress code has nothing to do with her love for him.

* * *

Number 2

Tabane's constant reference towards her feelings for Emiya Kiritsugu. At times like this that she wishes that her eccentric friend to be focusing on her weird projects for the rest of her life rather than teasing her.

There were close calls in which the said man or Shirou nearly found out. Luckily for her, they have no clue on her affection.

In return, she would sometimes ask Tabane on what is her relationship with Shirou, fully aware that the eccentric scientist brings the young boy to her lab to be her new lab rat for her experiment.

**There was one time she caught Tabane poking wires all over the poor boy's body.**

She could feel a large migraine coming, unable to comprehend what her friend is up to.

* * *

Number 3

The death of her brother, Ichika.

The first regret she endures in her entire life. Who knew that his death affects her so much during the fire. There were times she imagine herself watching over her deceased brother Ichika hanging out with Shirou in the park, doing boys stuff like baseball or soccer until the evening (With her punishing them of course and Kiritsugu defending the boys from her wrath).

Both she and the Emiya family are very close after the huge fire incident as they are neighbors living in the same apartment in the new city. She intends to move on with her life, inspired by the resolution of her first love moving on with his life after the death of his wife.

Now, she watches the Emiya boy hanging around with Tabane's little sister, Shinonono Houki instead. That's life, she guessed. Nobody can have everything.

* * *

Number 4

The death of Emiya Kiritsugu.

This is one of the moments in her life that she regrets the most. To her, she never had the chance to tell him how she feels before his death. Now, only Shirou remains.

After Kiritsugu's death, she voluntarily watches over the young boy. In fact, she's reluctant to tell him that he died trying to save his REAL daughter somewhere in Germany.

In fact, she once asked her associate from Germany to assist her finding Kiritsugu's child despite the lack of information. A fact that the Irisviel Von Einzbern never existed in the records worries her.

"_What is going on here?" Orimura Chifuyu put some thought to what her associate has said as she received Intel from her via private channel. Right now, she has just left her associate's place and is currently going back to her hotel in the city of Berlin, Germany._

* * *

Number 5

Shirou imitating Kiritsugu.

She has no proof to back her claim, but it is a clear as day that the red-haired boy wishes to be like his stepfather.

It's already bad enough that she still kept her feelings for Emiya Kiritsugu after his death, but Shirou isn't making it easier for her to move on, knowing that he's becoming a copy of him.

She got it all wrong. He wants to be just like him. To be honest, she has no idea why Shirou wanted to be like him, a hero of justice of all things? It's highly unlikely that Kiritsugu have such childish dream like that. **Does he?** One day, Emiya Shioru will pay for toying a young woman's heart.

* * *

Number 6

Emiya Shirou is keeping a secret from her.

Well, to be fair she doesn't really care what he does as she assumes it to be a 'guy' thing between him and Kiritsugu.

However, her unrequited love's death seems to be affecting the boy in a very strange way. What stuck out like a sore thumb when it comes to Emiya Shirou is that he wants to help people, maybe a bit too much than what a normal person would do. That and he seem to be becoming a househusband. No other males in her life that ever surprised her as much as Emiya Shirou does.

_Were they doing something dangerous?_ A question unfulfilled that haunts her even till now.

* * *

Number 7

Emiya Shirou can move an IS…..Emiya Shirou can move an IS.

This is a fact that she is unable to comprehend. Why? Only one answer makes all sense: Tabane. This means that everyone around the world will be after him.

She can already see him being strapped to the table while waiting to be dissected. Worse, Phantom Task will be after him. This marks the end of his normal life, he will be in constant danger, How can she face Kiritsugu if anything ever happens to him?

_The only thing I can do…..is sending him to IS academy._

"_Tabane, what are you up to?" It is not without a doubt that a certain eccentric scientist is directly responsible for something liked this to happen._

"_Nothing, Chi-chan…." Shinonono Tabane replied in a singsong voice. Note that her answer is absolutely meaningless to her 'iron-claw' friend as they are in her lab with Shirou sitting on a table in the middle of the room with wires connecting his body and a helmet on his head that also has wires connected to one of her machines, completely duped to help the mad scientist conducting her experiment on HIM._

* * *

Number 8

Taking care of the son of her unrequited love. If she doesn't know any better, she feels like her life is similar to the dramas on TV. At the very least, she can now monitor him within the school premises as she is his homeroom teacher. A fact that he is a good cook is merely a bonus and truthfully she appreciates a good home-cooked meal anytime.

"_One more bowl, Shirou…" She asks him to scoop another bowl of rice for her as they can be seen having dinner. This takes place during the public holidays where Orimura Chifuyu returns to her old apartment and visiting Emiya Shirou..Their dinner for tonight: a simple Japanese meal._

* * *

Number 9

Dealing with his fan girls.

To be honest, she should at least see this coming as he is the only male in the world piloting an IS. Luckily for her, he didn't let the popularity get to his head.

Then again, he's a sort of male that is completely oblivious to the female kind (She's actually surprised at how determined he was of following his step-father's footsteps, learning how to cook and helping others seems to take more priority than hunting for girls like other boys his age should be doing; especially when the said dense person is surrounded by a lot of girls during his school year.) At the very least, she doesn't have to worry about him fooling around with the girls.

* * *

Currently...

Right now, nothing makes her angry more than being assigned as the advisor and leader of a black-ops squad with the objective of **neutralizing Emiya Shirou**, the son of her first and only love Emiya Kiritsugu **if he went rogue**. It's already bad enough to say that the IS pilot is indeed powerful in his own twisted way along with the fact that he possesses an IS of mysterious origin, courtesy of Shinonono Tabane.

"I won't be introducing myself as you all know who I am." She refuse to introduce herself as she feels disgusted doing this job. I will be briefing all of you now. Listen well as I will not be repeating myself again." She spoke with full command, letting her audience aware that she is in full authority of this entire meeting.

The room itself is small but with no windows presents all sides of the room. There is air conditioning in the room so there are no worries if the occupants feels uncomfortable inside with a lot of people.

The occupants themselves consist of representatives from all countries around the world and military officers from different countries altogether in the same room. One of the few that Chifuyu was able to recognize is Sarashiki Tatenashi from Russia and Clarissa Harfouch from Germany. The rest are probably her ex-students years ago but right now she is not in the mood for nostalgic moment. She's' going to get this over with.

One of the memorable moments of Emiya Shirou in IS academy that she can remember is the sound of creaking metal inside his skin. The doctors and IS engineers has speculated that the sound originated from his IS that somehow latched itself inside the male student's body when he first activated it. The students, Yamada-sensei including Chifuyu herself couldn't help but wince every time they heard that sound very time he got hurt during tournaments or mock battles. **It was as if the IS is repairing itself inside his skin and flesh.**

**The truth is that she secretly worried about him. So far, she has no qualms with the idea of teenage girls piloting IS as this has become the norm of current society but Emiya Shirou is not a female. She ponders if there is a side-effect if a man pilots an IS.**

**The side effects that she has been aware of are:**

**His hair is turning white as the years go by, specifically after he's enrolled in IS academy. At first, she thought that it was a mere exaggeration made by the students but after a while, she too becomes convinced.**

**His skin color is getting darker and darker (However she doesn't take this one seriously as this could be just idiot Shirou wants a tan.)**

**His injuries are healing by itself. She is certain that no IS ever created has ever perform such capability.**

Also, as a student of IS academy, Emiya Shirou can be categorized as an underachieved student.

Why?

An obvious reason is that he has only receives his IS training recently in contrast to the rest of the female students whom has been taught about the IS since young.

In academic-wise, he is outclassed by almost all of the students in IS academy. Another reason is that he is unable to summon his Personal IS properly. It is a normal sight to see for every student and staff of IS academy that every time Emiya Shirou enters a mock battle, his opponents will be seeing him in his school uniform rather than fully armored.

In fact, he is somewhat well known In IS academy for being able to perform a complex partial deployment. From a tactical perspective, his opponents have no idea what his IS looks like. The only downside is that he is vulnerable to flying enemies until he self-taught ignition boosts to jump in the air and archery.

Needless to say that Chifuyu is proud that the same young boy she took care of is capable to solve his own problems.

What intrigues people about Emiya Shirou is that the young man seems to have complete control of his **new weapons** despite never wield such weapons before in his life. Chifuyu blames this on his IS, as there is a possibility that his IS records everything about the weapon, including the original user's skills with their weapons.

The only limitation to that advantage of his is that it only affects Close Quarter combat weapons, swords of all things. In fact, he only summoned swords. He never summoned guns or rifles, just swords.

Coming back to reality, The screen shows a young man with hair as white as snow with dark colored skin that suggests a tan (The picture was taken during his third year in IS academy; specifically during graduation). From the female perspective, he has that 'mysterious' look that allures unsuspecting women to him. This gets worse as he gets older as it is not without a doubt that a number of representative cadets inside the room have feelings for him. In fact, Chifuyu once suspected that Yamada-sensei and her other colleague Fujimura-sensei shared the same idea as her students do. As for herself, -

"As you all know, our target is Emiya Shirou, former student from IS Academy and is representing country Japan until he quits years back. Our records have shown that he joined a local Non-profit organization. Sometime later, we found out that he quit and rumored to be travelling across the world. The target was last seen in Somalia and believe he is responsible for multiple incidents involving pirates and bandits all over various countries; specifically their destruction."

Slideshows on the screen shows salvaged ships, destroyed vehicles and destroyed bases that were found by the local authorities and a lot of body bags. A picture clip of confiscated weapons from the said group of criminals were also shown to the audience.

"The target is primarily violating the Alaska Treaty; employing an IS for armed conflict. As such, he is to be recognized as a vigilante and possibly, a terrorist." Chifuyu spat the words she used, cursing herself for using them to label Shirou. "We also believe that his exploits against Phantom Task is either to overthrow them or eliminate competition, we can assume it's the latter; to gain public support for his campaign."

Not just that. Everyone here in this room is not only after Emiya Shirou for violating the treaty and armed conflict. They are also here because their government would like to have Shirou inside their ranks. An IS pilot of his capabilities is indeed rare and maybe useful for their own agenda.

As for the men, it is no surprise for all the ladies present in the meeting room that they'll do whatever means necessary to either capture him/dissect him for study or recruit him for their Coup D-Teat. Why? Emiya Shirou may be their messiah to bring back the glory of males. This reason alone is why very military group in very countries across the world seems to be divided between the males and the females.

It is no wonder that the existence of Emiya Shirou brought a new definition to the battle of the sexes.

The female kind wants to control him before he becomes a menace to the world and the current way of life. In other words, become their superhero of justice/ knight in shining armor or else face the consequences.

The male kind wants him to be a menace against all women in the world, showing that there is still hope for the males to one day claim what was rightfully theirs: authority. In other words, become their superhero of justice/ super soldier or else face the consequences.

"Moving to the Target's IS. Observe."

The slide on the screen shows an IS with red color. At first glance, nothing out of the ordinary can be seen. The first impression they all have is that the unit is a normal looking IS. Not only that, it looks:

Fragile (according to IS construction standards)

Unimpressive in terms of design (Looks plain)

Lack of customized weapon (implying that the unit is not a 3rd generation IS)

No armament suggesting flight capabilities

Conclusion: Nothing that stand out that makes his IS a gruesome weapon of destruction, based on his records. In fact, it reminds them of the standard IS used in IS academy entrance examinations.

"This IS was meant to be used for an entrance examination years ago in Hall. During that same time, the target stumbled upon the IS and activated it. As you can see-," Chifuyu stopped mid-sentence when one of the representative cadets from the audience stood up from her chair suddenly.

"Orimura sensei, do you really expects us all to believe this?" her face turned scarlet, scandalized at the info dump in front of her. This young woman, an elite representative pilot has a problem believing that a man of all things, with an IS that is considered as inferior in her eyes is capable of doing things many would've killed themselves over with.

"It is as what you see." Chifuyu answered.

"Are you suggesting that Phantom Task is losing to one man, that male with such inferior IS!" The representative immediately shuts up and sits down when facing her former teacher's glare.

"Observe." She clicks on the button of the remote control she has in her hand, pointing it on the screen.

_CLICK_

The first clips shows Emiya Shirou in his custom male IS school uniform. In his right hand, he wields the standard sword that can be found in Uchigane, IS Academy mass produced Infinite Stratos.

_CLICK_

The second clip shows Emiya Shirou in his custom male IS academy school uniform. Both of his hands wield a pair of Chinese falchions. These weapons originated from a 3rd generation IS belonged to the Chinese Representative Cadet of IS academy of the time.

_CLICK_

The third clip shows Emiya Shirou in his custom male IS academy school uniform. His right hand wields the legendary ReirauByakuya, the famous weapon of Orimura Chifuyu during the Monde Grosse Tournament. In the picture, it didn't actually show that the weapon is glowing as it is still in its sealed form.

"So the rumors were false after all. It is just the **equalizers**.". The representative sighed, relieved that there was nothing special about the male pilot. Why? It is general knowledge that an equalizer is an add-on equipment for an IS; highly not recommendable as there is a possibility that the IS will reject it. If everything goes well, the IS user will be equipped with various weapons. This includes thruster and augmented armor plates. Other than that, weapons can be called while still in activation.

The downside of having such ability is that the opponents will know each weapon the user summons, a tactical disadvantage. Also, summoning the weapons via verbal announcement takes a longer time. Not only that, 'announcing' is considered as a method used by inexperienced pilots rather than using mental commands.

"Not only that…." Chifuyu ignores the remark.

The next slide shows a short video instead of a picture which lasts less than a minute.

The video shows low quality images of Emiya Shirou in his infamous red attire with armor. His left hand wields a black bow while he summons a sword in his right hand. The sword he summoned turns bright all of the sudden, surprisingly turning it into a makeshift arrow. He then fires the projectile. The video stops at the exact moment an off-screen explosion was heard in the video.

"He-He turned Yukihira to an arrow…." The same representative who spoke ill of the target earlier has her eyes widened at the screen, unable to believe what she just saw. She has heard the devastating power of Yukihira and is fully aware of the legend behind it. If the male can pull off something like that, forget latest specs and weaponry as she surely has low chances of defeating him in combat. Another thing that brings down her morale is that the **rumor** she heard about him must be true after all.

_Shirou-kun,…_Sarashiki Tatenashi watched the video, torn between being amazed at what she has just seen and slightly agitated at how powerful he has become since his days in IS Academy. She is no stranger to the **rumor** as she believes wholeheartedly. She was there during its many occurrences in IS academy.

Needless to say that the reaction from the audience was instantaneous as they watch the video clip. Shock and being agitated is one of the reactions shown on their facial expression.

_Yukihira became an arrow!_

_Emiya Shirou….what an interesting male specimen…._

_Emiya-kun….._

_No wonder the higher-ups want him so much…._

_Such IS core…_

_With that kind of capabilities, he can do it….He can take down Phantom Task!_

_Such a shame…..If only we're on the same side. Then I wouldn't have to neutralize you._

_That man, just how far do you think you can go with this?_

_A worthy man to be my fiancée….._

_You've grown quite strong, Emiya-kun….It's a shame we're on different sides._

_Such power, it's a shame that it belongs to a male…._

_That kind of power, to think that it exists…..Interesting. Emiya Shirou, you're quite an interesting male after all._

_So the rumors are turns out to be true, what do I do now?_

_That man….to think he can go this far. I can see a lot of casualties among us if we confront him head-on…_

_If he keeps this up, Phantom Task will eventually be destroyed…..he'll be useful to us._

_Emiya Shirou isn't it? I'll remember that name._

_If Phantom Task is truly destroyed, Emiya Shirou will become public enemy number 1. (SNORT) Another threat to the world, how ironic._

_If he keeps this up, he'll end up executed._

_To think that this man has such capability, I think I'm in love…_

The **rumor** that has been circulating around the infamous Emiya Shirou is that he calls up weapons belonged to representative cadets while the said enemies are still using them during battles. After he graduated, these rumors have been exaggerated that he had an unlimited number of weapons judging by the different kind of weapons he summoned in different battles he participated. Another one is that he can convert the swords to projectile weapons, creating damages equivalent to a bazooka.

Not to mention that he has access to weapons that are considered as unregistered to IS companies. They have to be stupid if they think that anyone will authorize the production of historical weapons. Another thing, there were wild stories claiming that he has access to mythological weapons from various countries. However, this rumor has been mostly stomped by the majority of people. Who've would believe something as far-fetched as that?

"I have no idea what his IS is capable of." Chifuyu confessed.

This causes a reaction among the audience. How could she, Orimura Chifuyu unable to figure out her own student? Surely she's lying, is the male pilot that good? To be able to fool the eyes of the Legend herself? Or is it Professor's Shinonono's doing?

_Shirou, I pray that we shall meet again…and I'll force you to tell me the truth…_

In an instant, Chifuyu's eyes are filled with determination. Should the worst case scenario ever happen, she'll take him on herself with her own personal IS.

* * *

**Scene Break **

Somewhere in the mountains, a battle took place between a member of Phantom Task and Emiya Shirou. Dead bodies of Phantom task members litter the floor. The only remaining ones are two people: A surviving combatant and the perpetrator himself. Both combatants are in no mood dealing with each other, judging by their facial expressions. The woman is furious for facing him as he is responsible for the many deaths of her comrades. Emiya Shirou on the other hand is never happy with himself. Not since he-

"**Trace on"**

The man in red calls up his weapon, similar to Rafael Revive unit calling up its weapons out of thin air. His Infinite Stratos (I.S)'s preset is swords, making him a modern warrior equipped with bladed weapons.

The weapon he summons is a Japanese katana, specifically from the Shinonono Family.

The female combatant on the other hand, has just arrived from a scouting mission as she received a S.O.S signal from her HQ. Unfortunately, she arrived too late as it seems that the intruder has already killed her comrades which is about 4-5 people including the communications officer. _Payback time!_

"Ignition Boost!" The female pilot dashes forward, blade weapon in her hand ready to kill him.

Swords clashes with might. The entire battle seems to be more of a dance of death as both IS pilots swinging their weapons like crazy but skilled. Both of them dodge swings from each other's weapon, leaving no damages to their shield, a feat for IS pilots.

One last swing from both sides connects both weapons and each other to close proximity. Both of them did not flinch from the ear-piercing sound of clashing metal nor did they look away from each other. At this range, focus is crucial to not let the enemy gain an upper hand.

They then break from their positions, failing to overpower the other with their body weight

"Ignition Boost." The man takes the first strike, slashing through her shields, uncaring whether it inflicts actual damage to her or not. The female combatant on the other hand, had no choice but to take all damage as she find difficulty to counter his attacks. . This is because she's having difficulty to balance herself. Her opponent is small and fast while her IS is huge and slightly bulky, making her movements look awkward according to a spectator's point of view.

The only reason why the man has not being able to kill her yet is that he need to break her IS shield first.

_My shield!_ Inwardly, she panics as the monitor in front of her indicates that her shield is decreasing rapidly from the ongoing slashes of the Japanese blade. Gritting her teeth, she picks up her pace, trying her very best to counter each of the opponent's slashes with her own weapon. _Finally!_ Her sword finally blocks his.

The truth is she is no swordsman. Her comrades often heard her muttering under her breath that she will make sure that the man in red will pay for his actions. _That #%$#%$## blew up my personal IS! _was her reaction back then_. _Hence, the reason why she is armed with an IS that does not suit her at all. Out of all the close quarters' combat combatants on the base, she is merely above average, which is considered as low ranked among their own rankings.

Her current IS is Rafael Revive Phantom Task Custom, modified by the engineers of the said organization itself. The preset of the unit she's equipped with is also swords rather than guns and rifles. Additionally, the unit is also armed with 'Barrier Pierce', a weapon most effective against IS shield. Nonetheless, this unit is widely used by low-ranked members of Phantom Task. It's unfortunate that the pilot herself is no master of close quarters combat and swordplay as she prefers sneaky tactics and sniping.

To make things worse, the man's interventions against the terrorist organization Phantom Task to affect their budget. This means that number of weapons used in very IS unit they have in stock to be regulated and controlled. In her case, she has only one sword, which is the standard weapon for her unit and her own personal and less-used combat dagger in which she installed to her unit.

This is not the first time that both IS pilots confront each other. Before, he nearly blew her up while she was activating her personal IS back in the old Phantom Task base. She did survive the explosion from his sudden attack but her personal IS is damaged, rendering her to make use of this outdated IS.

The clashes of steel continue. This time, the white haired-man swings his sword wildly, as if desperate to slice the flesh of his opponent.

The weapon he's using is a Japanese katana, specifically a Japanese katana from the Shinonono family.

A slight mistake on the female combatant's part allows him to slash at her but only to be blocked by her IS shield. _Lucky!_ She sighed in relief, knowing that her shield manages to protect her in time from being slashed by the enemy. If it didn't, she probably loses an arm of have a gash on her chest.

There is no need for the shield to be there. The sword will eventually break it.

Both combatants swing their swords at each other, dodging each other's swings and clashing blades. Neither of them is willing to give up their life for this battle.

The female combatant takes deep breaths as she prepares herself for her next move. Her sword poised to strike... _I can't hold on for much longer….Tch. _She puts all of her thought on hold as she is again bombarded with multiple strikes from her opponent._ No choice Gotta run!_

She counters his attack with her sword, sound of clashing metal makes her wince as she could've swear she'll turn deaf from the ear-piercing sound.

"_Combat Dagger!"_

She calls up a combat dagger which appears in her left hand. Swiftly, she throws at her opponent in which he dodges it_. Now!"Ignition Boost!" _She dashes forward, using her sword to forcibly make her opponent to shield himself with his sword. A fact that she is bigger than him proves that's she has the advantage over him. She slams him to the wall, literally sending the both of them crashing through a wall.

Emiya Shirou on the other hand, merely winced as his back hits the solid wall behind him. _Reinforce_. He feels his body crashing to the floor from the sudden impact. _Tch_. He felt sharp pain at his right shoulder. Why? The sword of the shinono family is slicing the upper side of his left shoulder. _Huh._

At the sight of her injured opponent, the female combatant quickly makes her way out of her current predicament. She can even hear the sound of her heavy footsteps as she makes a run for it. Ignoring the voice inside her head that says KILL HIM WHEN HE'S DOWN, she activates her IS's flight ability and launches herself to the air.

_Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?_ She begins to regret her decision. No. Her enemy will not fall so easily. This is not the time to fight. Now, she needs to return to one of the other Phantom Task's base and report.

Even if she wanted to, she can't beat him at this state alone, she lost her only weapon and there is no way she's confronting 'a man with unlimited blades' as the wild stories puts it. What she needs is reinforcements. Speaking about her opponent, she wants to get a good look at him for her report; she needs to record his current status which may be beneficial to whatever's left of Phantom Task intel unit.

From up in the air, she involuntarily gasps as she spots him. Why?

She actually recorded him pulling out the Japanese sword from his shoulder. The screen in front of her which she's using it to record his current status is showing that blood is dripping from the steel blade but it did not make the person in pain to even flinch from the injury. His eyes glare at her, making her eye to slightly twitch. To be honest, she wasn't sure whether it's because of the screen that shows him or a disturbing thought to come to mind that he's looking at her as if he's literally in front of her despite the distance.

What she didn't realize is that the sword literally vanished as if it never exist.

Scene Break

_No to worry, my body will reinforce itself._ He assures himself. There is no need for him to worry over trivial wounds such as this.

In an instant, he summons his black bow and the sword known across the world as the legendary Yukihira, a weapon that was once used by Orimura Chifuyu, in fact the only weapon she used for Monde Grosso cup that made her famous until she retired shortly after. She would've been much more than a legend if it wasn't for his idiocy years ago. Why? If it wasn't for him being kidnapped by strange men (Which he tried to escape) and imprisoned, Orimura Chifuyu would've competed in the final round of the Monde Grosso Cup and become a world champion, an achievement to herself that would've been a living legend among IS pilots. Instead, she literally came to his rescue in her IS. That was the only time Emiya Shirou felt that he really needs to be a superhero of justice as much and quickly as possible.

Turning Yukihira into an arrow, he initiates his final attack.

Yukihira is a sword that once belonged to Orimura Chifuyu, 'a hero' of her country Japan and 'a hero' among women across the globe as she is recognized as a legendary IS pilot. Its special ability is Barrier Void Attack, piercing through enemy IS Shield at the cost of your own shield being depleted as energy supply. Normally this would've been a suicidal attempt in tournaments, but on live combat such is this there is no need as Emiya Shirou has another mean to protect himself. Such weapon is considered as a noble phantasm due to the fact it became an embodiment of the imagination of people across the globe as the legendary weapon that brings victory with a single strike.

* * *

_What the #$#$!_ She cursed inwardly, unable to believe that her opponent has access to the infamous weapon, as well as turning it into an arrow. Realizing that the transformed projectile will be fatal to her remaining shield, she activates her rockets and get the hell out of the firing range of a launched arrow as quickly as possible.

_Tch. _The man snorts at the foolish woman's futile attempt to escape the firing range of his attack. Does she have any idea that her attempt to escape is all meaningless? It could've made his job a lot easier and he would've ended her life painlessly if she had surrendered. No matter, she has no hope left for surviving this fight.

And he launches a powerful arrow straight at her.

A monitor next to her shows an incoming enemy attack zooming towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw the said projectile. By instinct, She activates her remaining IS shield to block it but it was all futile. The projectile is designed for breaking through an IS shield, piercing through her last barrier of defense instantly and in the end, killing her. She exploded in mid-air like an aircraft that has just been shot down, crash-landing back to the Earth.

Now, she is no longer considered a threat to humanity.

Emiya Shirou narrows his eyes at the sight of the fallen combatant, showing bags under his eyes. He holds no remorse, as he is merely doing what he's assigned to do. But, this doesn't mean that he likes it either. In fact, he curses his 'master' constantly.

And so, the world's only male IS pilot walks away, entering the temporary Phantom Task base. **Perhaps he is looking for any remaining survivors.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Another re-upload of this famous IS X FSN Crossover fanfic. I apologize for the removal months ago I really don't want to talk about why but grief and depression has something to with it aka RL problems I have to endure and probably endure it again if I don't do something about it. **

**In any case, read and review!**

Shirou's childhood memory

"Shikkun will help me, won't you Shikkun?" The mad scientist, Shinonono Tabane asked the young boy. This of course is reinforced with an innocent looking face of her plus cute bunny ears on the top of her head to add effect to convince 'Shikkun' to help her even more.

Emiya Shirou nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. He's still an innocent kid after all, of course's he'll help. Even if he is subjected to all these wires poking all over his body and this ridiculous helmet he's wearing.

Hook, Line and Sinker.

_Yeah! Shikkun's gonna help me reach The Throne Of Heroes!_


End file.
